User talk:Wakachukie
Thanks to everyone who has actually spent the time to read this entire article!, Which just happens to still be top of several lists :) Of course, I had to give it its own category]. My Worldship finally has the into paragraph, but thats about all. That Type-12 Shuttlecraft turned into the sequel of the Hyperion. But that bodyarmor is still In Work. Ideas anyone?? Critiques?? Rift Fleet Hailing Well welcome to this little wiki. I am in production of a fanon story but it may not be posted here until I get legal statis from CBS Parmount. Also you are a very busy little Earthling, AKA I looked at your article and it is very long. Drop a hello on my talk page and take a look at the RPG on it as well. Rift Fleet 17:19, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Yo your ship does not look like something the Federation made. So what did you base it off of? Rift Fleet 14:09, 27 October 2008 (UTC) So I am trying to write a Trek story but I had to put it on hold until I get more info on CBS Paramount in the mean time I have created a RPG to get ideas for my story. I am also writing a book that could surpass Star Trek: see User: Rift Fleet. Rift Fleet 15:35, 27 October 2008 (UTC) The ships you see are part of my novel, they have no relations to the Trek-verse (coin this frase!). Meaning they are part of a different universe. But if you wish you can play the RPG with me. I need a good sense of my story meeting the Trek-verse; perhaps your ship gets sent to my universe? Rift Fleet 15:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Then let me be the first "helpful race" your ship meets. I will start the combination on my talk page and we will see where we go. It is best if I start first. And please not that I am allowing you to only meet one of my ships, so you cannot use any more for your own story unless I athorize it, okay? Rift Fleet 15:52, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:46, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Hyperion class You know the Template you used, well sorry to say that its the wrong template. The Template you want to use is the Template:Class Template and remove the Template:Standard Template. Then the Hyperion class article will be great.Captain Redding 18:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) -_- Your turn. Rift Fleet 15:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) My ship doesn't really use a gravity drive so I really do not care about that. As for the boarding party the Captain of my ship came on board briefly but when your ship docks an away team will be sent to your ship to fix internal repairs. Please continue with the story as well. :) Rift Fleet 16:02, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Like I said I really don't care if you use that gravity drive thing, because my ship does not have a gravity drive it uses something different (classified). Please continue with the story, and like all stories the beginnings always starts off slow but picks up later. :) Rift Fleet 18:30, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah the Grey Matter is similar to the stuff from Galaxy Quest but a difference is that my version of it is stored on each person in the form of a small box, all they have to do is open it and think of a close destination like a nearby planet. Any more questions? Rift Fleet 16:37, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Big, got it. But I don't plan on it being the size of a Galaxy class vessel. Plus the New Horizons class ships have Rifteon tech in it as well as every tech from ALL civilizations. Like the Borg, Romulians, Klingons, Xindi, Cardasian, Bajoran, Dominion, etc. so the ship will be extremly powerful and possibly if the designs fell into the wrongs hands you will have a very bad day, if you know what I mean. So this ship will be hard to design so it will not be part of my fleet until season two of my story. Hmm power supply note: miniature black hole? Rift Fleet 16:30, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yea your turn! :) I also looked at your ships page. I came up with a theory that our RPg in my universe stops after the planet destroyers attack. Which time your ship travels back to the Trek-verse but runs into the Soveriegn class USS Future. If this is ok, one problem is that this will add my fanon story to yours and the Futures story has yet to begin due to the fact that I am still working on the Dyson's story and the Hellraiser's story. Just tell me how you wish to go about this and leave a message on my talk page. Rift Fleet 17:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Your turn! :/ <-- (This is because I am depressed.) Rift Fleet 16:50, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Replying to questions I believe that your ships are great contributions to this wiki. And they are appropriate, even if they have been influenced by other universes. If you were wondering I'm the one who has a program for good quality images, but I don't use photoshop. I recently designed a ship looking similar to the Defiant, but I don't want to use it any more, so I could add armour onto it and upload the image for your Legacy class starship. Captain Redding 17:12, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Resist this! did you take a look at my New Horizons class page yet? I left a message on it about the ship and on its page I have a couple "to be" article that I think this site should have. You might also wanna look at my USS Dyson (NCC-1806) I still do not get why any one has yet to make a Constitution class page. Rift Fleet 16:35, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Your turn in the combined story. But after your edit that story will end and, hopefully, a new one will start. Rift Fleet 16:27, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm well any more ideas to the New Horizons class vessel? Respond on its talk page please. Also what about your/ our story, any more ideas their? Rift Fleet 16:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yea I finnaly saw your message on my second archive (of which I moved our first story there) and I have to say that the SS1 is about 3 to 4 thousand meters (or feet, still working on it) long. So it is very big, powerful, and impresive. Course it has to be if it wants to defend a starsystem from many alien races who wish to destroy it. Also what happens to the Captain of the USS (Whatever its name is)? I put that he is thinking of the NCC-83910 picture while he and his crew was going home. Does this agree with you? Um do not forget to read the above protion and to see the story we made go to archive 2 on my talk page or to continue talking about combined stories justr place what you will on the main talk page. Hope to chat again, I'm getting very lonely talking...well...alone. Also take a look at my user page and feel free to lookat some of the articles that I made. Rift Fleet 18:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm, I am guessing that your "worldship" is somewhat big correct? If thats the case, how big? Rift Fleet 18:36, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! *Waves* Thought I'd drop you a line as your Hyperion-class ship is currently on the editor's pick and you pop up a lot as well! Wow, how long is that article? You must have a lot of free time on your hands.... :D All put to good use, naturally! The main ships in my stories are Independence-class ships, I haven't gotten very far on them.... yet. Do feel free to message me back with any suggestions for potential armaments, as I'm making them up and they have to be futuristic, more so than transphasic torpedoes from "Endgame". Cheers! Dave 18:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll "reply" to myself, but it's really a response to the message you just left on my talk page (I thought no-one else was online, but I should really be in bed myself as it's 3:30am...) Well, I am in Eastern US Time Zone, so its only about 10, still I better get to bed. :I can definitely help you if you want, I'm trying to get my first novel done by the end of November (because it's for NaNoWriMo as you may have seen), but I can definitely help with input. That's perfectly fine with me. I had not heard of NaNoWriMo; I just wanted someone to read about my ship and help me improve it. :As for weapons, I must confess to not really having watched any other sci-fi apart from Star Trek... *hides in shame*... but I can look up the weapons you have suggested and see if any of them take my fancy. I was thinking of inventing "transquantic" or "transquantum torpedoes" or something, but as my story is set in the late 26th Century it may need to be better than that. And I have quantum slipstream drive for the engines, considering that it's the "safest" propulsion system at the moment. Don't worry about it - most are on other wikis anyways. Transquantic? Very Cool, how about Tri-Chronetic torpedoes? I also use the Quantum Slipstream on the Hyperion, but the Legacy gets Andromeda's version 1. cuz its faster and 2. I can have fun accidents to generate episode openers. :I love the "long pages" list, this is the top three: # ‎Hyperion class ‎bytes # ‎Story:Star Trek: Futures: Season One: Episode One ‎bytes # ‎USS Discovery (NCC-74749) ‎bytes :So your article is over 10 times bigger than it's nearest "rival"! I think I'll stop wasting space and head off to bed now... :D Dave 03:42, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks!, I spent some time on this article before I posted it. Now I just have to trim it down somewhat. :Well I've got an idea. I'll get to work on it now. Dave 10:53, 18 November 2008 (UTC) "I can have fun accidents to generate episode openers" - nice. How about two cloaked ships colliding? OK, the Hyperion class is now sorted! There's a general overview on the main page, and you'll see the links to the rest underneath. They're all connected with Category:Hyperion Class, as well as the ships. I also created your template, they're on the bottom of the pages as well. I think that's it! On with the story... Dave 15:07, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Your idea Ok, well I do not know about making away team stories because I think of myself more of a space battle kind of guy. Like in my story most of the sense take place on the bridge of each of my ships with cut senses discribing whats happening to each ship, like it slowing down or firing phasers. Although if you want to merge a story with mine it would have to take place after season one of my story, thats when every thing starts to get good. But reply on my talk page to talk about what you have in mind. V'-_- Rift Fleet 16:28, 19 November 2008 (UTC) You've been keeping up with my articles? Did not think any one was interested in my story. Hmm well I will point out that my ships will remain the way they are, but I have an idea for the USS New Horizons. Even though she's a ship in progress I might be of some assistence. Hmm your story might want to continue where our first story left off, like your ship emerges in its past and begins a search for the Lost Fleet vessel. Its an idea. Rift Fleet 16:42, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Oh yea before I forget, i'm not in college. I am acctually in high school and found that Star Trek is fun to play around with. Rift Fleet 16:47, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm in! I can certainly try the politics/government side as well as a back story, but I'm not sure if that'll be suited to me. When I get to the end of my book I can take a look and see where I was strongest, but obviously that's 11 days away and you may not want to wait...! :If no-one else really feels like going all political I will certainly give it a try. Assuming you've read Chapter 1 of my book, you'll see that it was quite "light" in terms of government. OK, that didn't make much sense, but later on I'll be including more "scenes" involving the president and maybe the council too. Dave 17:40, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, I live near the Atlantic Ocean. mY true location I wish to keep secret. LOL Anyway I can make a crew member for you that could tie into both our stories. Hmm let me think...ok how about fresh from the academy there is an ensign how spealizes in helm control. His name could be...I'm thinking Herald? No, Chris-topher? No no no, Yug? No thats doesn't sound right, hmm...ok ok how about, lets see; human male, well built, pilot, hmm good name good name...Fredrico...Fransisco, Gallaca (gal-la-ca). Hmm its a thought. Also when does this story take place? Before or beyond 2400? Rift Fleet 15:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) To talk just got my talk page. Also you need to update your USS Xerpuroph* it needs to go beyond our first story. Also take a look at my user page, I've made new updates to include my aliens, new ships, etc.. Rift Fleet 17:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm about halfway through chapter 3, I have two essays due in before the end of the week as well, and the last day of NaNoWriMo is on Sunday... loads to do! December is the big editing month, I may have to do some that then, or finish the story then. Considering I didn't start till the 11th November (at least) and I've had loads of other work to do, it's hardly surprising I'm so far behind. It doesn't really matter now if I don't finish, I'll just try again next year but the ideas will already be in my head... :I do have an idea for the story, to insert in the first place it says "add stuff when you can", but it really depends on what is going to happen, unless we're just taking any ideas that come to us and using them. Up to you though. ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 16:58, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I have a song that you might want to listen to. It is the theme song to ST: F you can find out the name of it on my user page. Tell me if you think that it could relate to Star Trek. Rift Fleet 17:05, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Picture I have actually been very busy lately. Anyway it should be by at least Monday that I upload the Legacy Image. The reason why I haven't uploaded the picture is because, I have been busy with work, and I have lost my USB Key so I can't transfer the image that is on my Lap-top to my computer. And I can't upload the image from my Lap-top because I don't have the Internet on my Lap-top. Anyway if you don't get the image by Monday, remind me again. Captain Redding 18:32, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Hyperion class I was planning to copy and paste and slightly alter the information on the weapons from the sites where you originally got the information. (I was just to tired to do it last night). By the way, the image of the Legacy class should be uploaded in a few hours. Captain Redding 13:23, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Legacy class I'm still updating the Legacy class image with more detail. For example, a harsher look, more guns, looks as if its just been in battle. I was wondering if you wanted an MSD (Master Systems Display) of the ship. Captain Redding 13:56, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I don't really know what you want the Legacy class to be like so I was wondering if you could show me a picture of the ship, giving me some ideas of what ground to work on. Then I could put in some details like hull plating, phaser hits, etc Captain Redding 14:38, 25 November 2008 (UTC) I've got a Brainwave. I'll somehow combine all the images into one ship. Thats going to be hard but anyway. I'll somehow do it adding every detail, battle damage, whatever. However don't expect the images until about Christmas as it is a huge job. Captain Redding 16:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Nice ship! I've seen your updated user page, the only concern I have is that I can't see the links too well, it's probably just my relatively poor eyesight... :I still haven't finished my novel, the "deadline" on NaNoWriMo was two hours ago, but I have uploaded chapters 3-5. I'll try to do a chapter a day until it's done, so watch this space! Dave''Subspace Message'' 02:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Update You might wanna update your NCC-76003 past 2101. It looks kind of odd in that section seeing that it leaves off in the middle of our first combined story. Also I have updated my story and my articles if you wish to keep track. By the by if you read my story read the first page throughly and reply on the first pages' talk page. The first page has the ST: F seasons on it. Keep in mind that anything beyond that point is forbidden due to trying to keep the story neat and clean. Rift Fleet 18:55, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Did you update the article yet? Also do you have any ideas for a Mirror Universe? Rift Fleet 17:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ok, first i do not have any part on your Legacy class ship. Second the designers for the New Horizons class ships have no idea how it is being contained because the device was based off of the Rifteon ship Byrol. Although I'll keep that in mind. Any way have you read my story up until the USS Hellraiser? Or how about the "Teaser Trailer" for my story? Rift Fleet 17:51, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Say things slowly. Don't jump into things, to much infomation taken in at one time can be tire some. Try thinking of one thing at a time. Lets star t with the updates: I only wish to know if you read my story thus far. Course my updates on ships, planets, etc. is required for the basic understanding on my story I would really like people to read my story as well, not just read the articles. As for your world ship, what if it came in sections? Ya know a long cylinder shape with pods inside containing each section required for a civilization. Each pod may be connected with a boom to keep the cylinders shape. Course if you do not like this idea then I could make it my own ship design. Rift Fleet 18:06, 25 November 2008 (UTC) OK, ok do you know of a site that has a complete list of Star Trek starships? I need to find out which starship registries are used already. So I can make ships that are not part of my fleet into articles. Course NX-08, NCC-1806, and NCC-74217 are used by many fans already, I just put the ships as lost and deleted from the timeline so that everything can continue as normal. Rift Fleet 18:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Might wanna bring the image size down a little on you r world ship. It kind of blinded me at first. Rift Fleet 19:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Legacy First off, Welcome :-) Now second of all: No I can't. Read the story, I mean. It donnay (=doesn't) exist. Red link, you know. And all search donnay help. I hope you understand what am talking bout, am (=I'm) just tired. And if am tired I talk or rather write a little slangish and as though awas drunk XD Anyways, if I could find out more...? When's it set? Where does it play? What's it (a)bout? All that kinda stuff, you know. And what's the tech? Squeakin (=yours), (Lon)Dogne (--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 20:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC)) (An I hatta revise this now ten times to tell you what what means XD) Novel Links I have created you a Novel Link for Star Trek:Legacy Usage Londonderry?! I don't live in Londonderry - I live a little further across the Irish Sea, in Aberystwyth, Wales. I can see where you got the idea from though. And no, we don't celebrate Thanksgiving here. Almost a pity, really. Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Shuttlecraft 2 Yeah, I'm thinking about it. I've realised that in my book so far there is only one chapter concerning the president, and the blurb suggests that he's actually more involved. I'll figure that out later though. Dave''Subspace Message'' 02:10, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm a little busy catching up with work at the moment, but I finish term next Friday, and then have a week to do what I wish... :D So I'll get started then. Feel free to start now if you want. Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Linux/Windows Windows? You actually want to use Windows?! :D It has its days I suppose... and I don't understand all the extras you just put on... so you can be the IT major for us! Dave''Subspace Message'' 04:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Did this guy sort out Vista per chance? I'd quite like him to come to our time and pay me a visit. :P Dave''Subspace Message'' 05:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Idea... I've just had a brilliant idea. You know how were always wondering what article we should have appearing on the 'Featured Article' section on the Front Page, well I think I’ve got a solution to that problem. This is voluntary of course, but I was thinking that we could all create or up-grade at least 10 articles each. In total we need 52 articles so a new one could appear every week but if we have more than that, the better. If you have an Article that you believe is good enough to be a Featured Article, then put a link to it on my Talk page and I’ll set it up as a Featured Article. Captain Redding 10:24, 6 December 2008 (UTC)